Best Mission With You
by anko kakashi
Summary: Perasaan Shizune yang terpendam pada Genma yang lama tersimpan sejak ia menjadi genin. Ia sudah kembali ke Konoha dan walaupun tidak mendapat misi sesering yang lainnya, tapi bagi Shizune bersama dengan Genma adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan.
1. Chapter 1

**Best Mission With You**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: GenmaxShizune**

**

* * *

**

"Shizune-san..."  
Shizune mengurungkan niatnya membuka pintu ruang Hokage ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya. Suara yang terdengar tenang dan amat dikenalnya ini milik...

"Genma-kun?" Shizune menoleh dan menyahut sapaan Genma dengan ulasan senyumnya yang manis.

Jounin berambut coklat itu juga tersenyum tipis pada ketua timnya itu.

"Sudah lama tim kita tidak mendapat misi lagi." ucap Genma sambil menghampiri Shizune. "Rasanya aku benar-benar bersemangat,"

Shizune menggangguk. Rona merah muncul dari wajah wanita berkimono hitam itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang setiap ia berhadapan dengan Genma Shiranui.

"Ta-tapi tim kita 'kan hanya beberapa minggu saja tidak mendapat misi," ucap Shizune, ia merasa bingung dengan sikap Genma yang tidak biasa dan memang terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Aaah kau ini... Tapi tim kita 'kan yang paling jarang mendapat misi, jadi aku jadi sedikit bersemangat apalagi sejak kau meninggalkan tim kita waktu masih genin dulu karena bersama harus pergi bersama hokage-sama. Ya, Rasanya jadi teringat masa lalu..." ucap Jounin dengan mengulum senbon dimulutnya itu. Shizune sedikit menunduk. Matanya menerawang dan memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Genma tentang dirinya yang dulu adalah rekan satu tim sesama genin namun harus pergi meninggalkan desa dan mengikuti Tsunade.

Shizune's POV:

_Genma... Aku sungguh beruntung dapat kembali ke desa Konoha lagi. Sudah lama aku sangat menyukaimu. Tapi keadaan harus membuatku pergi meninggalkanmu untuk waktu yang lama. Aku tidak pernah menyesal selama ini bersama Tsunade-sama tapi aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Aku juga merasa bahagia ketika kita bisa kembali dalam satu tim, walaupun misi yang kita dapatkan memang tidak sesering yang lainnya, tapi aku merasa senang bisa bersama-sama denganmu lagi_

Normal POV:

"Shizune..." Genma menepuk pelan bahu Shizune. Shizune terkejut ketika tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Genma dengan nada bicaranya yang tenang.

"Eh? Ma-maaf." Shizune tertawa dengan memasang wajah yang polos.

"Genma! Shizune!" Sebuah suara dari arah belakang Genma menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalian berdua kenapa malah mengobrol disini? Ayo cepat masuk. Kalian tidak mau dimarahi Hokage karena malah mengobrol didepan ruangannya bukan?" ucap Raidou yang baru datang bersama Iwashi.

"Raidou... Iwashi," sapa Shizune, sejenak memperhatikan kedatangan mereka. "Uhmm...Ya, baiklah," lanjut Shizune yang kemudian membuka pintu ruang Tsunade dan masuk bersama anggota timnya.

"Kalian ini lama sekali..." keluh Tsunade sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursinya. Nada bicaranya menunjukkan kalau ia agak memarahi para jounin ini yang sudah lama ditunggunya.

"Maaf..." ucap Shizune sambil tersenyum. "Tsunade-sama juga sebaiknya jangan mengeluh dan marah-marah terus, nanti mukanya jadi cepat sekali keriput" lanjut Shizune sambil tertawa seperti biasanya pada Tsunade. Genma tersenyum, sementara Iwashi dan Raidou tertawa kecil.

"SHIZUNE!" teriak Tsunade dengan siku-siku yang muncul didahinya. "Kalian juga, apa yang kalian tertawakan?" tanya Tsunade dengan mata membunuhnya pada Genma, Raidou dan Iwashi. Yang dilihat langsung diam dan tidak berani tertawa lagi.

"Aaah... Aku hanya bercanda kok," Shizune tertawa dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tsunade menahan marahnya karena memang ucapan Shizune seharusnya tidak perlu diambil pusing. Sejenak kemudian ia menghela nafas dan kembali bersikap tenang, "Pemimpin negara dari Tonbogakure meminta bantuan shinobi Konoha untuk mencari dan menangkap pembelot yang ada disana. Kabarnya pembelot itu salah satunya diperkirakan menyusup diantara para shinobi dari Tonbogakure. Karena informasi keberadaan pemimpin negara Tonbogakure selalu bocor dan mereka sering mendapat serangan dadakan dari para pembelot, untung saja para shinobi Tonbogakure selalu melindungi pemimpin negara mereka. Tapi tetap saja mencari pembelot diantara sesama para shinobi Tonbogakure itu sendiri pasti akan sangat sulit. Karena itu mereka meminta bantuan kita untuk menangkap para pembelot itu. Kalian mengerti?" jelas Tsunade pada keempat shinobi dihadapannya.

"Kami mengerti!" tegas keempat shinobi itu. Penjelasan singkat dari Hokage langsung dimengerti.

"Bagus! Sekarang Bubar!" perintah Tsunade.

-oOo-

"Dia datang," ucap Genma pada Raidou dan Iwashi. Mata mereka langsung tertuju pada Shizune yang sedang berlari membawa Tonton.

"Waah... Akhirnya kau datang juga Shizune," ucap shinobi yang memiliki luka melebar memnjang diwajahnya, Raidou.

"Ma-maaf menunggu lama..."Shizune yang sudah lengkap dengan pakaian jounin-nya berlari menghampiri Genma, Raidou dan Iwashi yang sedang menunggunya di gerbang Konoha.

"Kami sama sekali tidak menunggu lama, Shizune-san," jawab Iwashi.

"Hhhh...Hhhh..." Shizune menghentikan larinya dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Menyelesaikan beberapa urusan dan memperingatkan tugas Hokage pada Tsunade memang harus dilakukannya sebelum pergi untuk misi.

"Urusan dengan Hokage ya?" tanya Genma.

Shizune menarik nafas, "Benar. Aku menyelesaikan semuanya dulu jadi agak lama," ucap Shizune sambil menghapus keringat didahinya. Sejenak kemudian ia merasa nafasnya sudah kembali normal, "Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat," komando Shizune pada semua rekan Timnya.

"Siap!" seru Genma, Raidou dan Iwashi.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N : Tonbogakure berarti "Desa tersembunyi di antara Capung"


	2. Chapter 2

**Best Mission With You**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: GenmaxShizune**

**Chapter 2  
**

Gomen kepada para reader, karena kecerobohanku, penjelasan Hokage yang mengenai "Pemimpin desa Tonbogakure" jadi diubah menjadi "Pemimpin Negara Lembah".

* * *

"Kita hampir tiba di perbatasan," ucap Shizune sambil melesat melompati satu-persatu dahan pohon besar, ia memimpin di formasi kedua setelah Tonton, namun mendahului langkah ketiga rekan timnya.

"Ya, tapi hari sudah menjelang malam. Kita harus cepat," Raidou mengingatkan.

Shizune hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh, "Ayo, cepat!"

Syat! Syat! Syat! Tap~

Mereka menghentakkan sepatu dan menambah kecepatan lompatan mereka. Perlahan tampak langit tampak berubah menjadi warna keemasan, memang tidak lama lagi akan berganti menjadi gelap dan mereka harus cepat tiba disana. Sebenarnya bukan malam yang mereka khawatirkan, mereka sudah beberapa hari menempuh perjalanan namun harus datang lebih cepat, karena pengawalan. Kemungkinan besar para pembelot itu menyerang petinggi negara lagi di waktu malam seperti beberapa malam sebelumnya. Apalagi salah seorang pembelot ada diantara mereka, mereka pasti tahu petinggi Negara Lembah telah meminta bantuan Konoha untuk menyelesaikannya dan mereka pasti akan bertindak cepat.

"Buik... Buik..." Tonton mengendus dan bersuara memperingatkan.

Shizune sedikit terkesiap, "Ada apa Tonton?" tanyanya.

Namun sebelum pertanyaannya terjawab, Iwashi lebih dulu membuka suara, "Itu... bukankah?"

"Ada apa, Iwashi-san?" tanya Raidou semakin tidak sabar langsung menoleh. Kemudian Raidou melemparkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjukkan Iwashi. Arah jam 2 dari tempat mereka berlari.

"MENGHINDAR!" Genma mengomando semua rekannya karena sadar beberapa buah kunai berlapis kertas peledak memburu mereka.

Wuush~ Suara kunai semakin dekat dan kemudian menancap di dahan pohon dekat tempat mereka berpijak, jumlahnya ada enam belas, "DUAAARRR~"

Suara ledakan itu menggema di tengah keheningan hutan. Bukan shinobi Konoha namanya jika tidak berhasil menghindari serangan semudah itu.

Syat! Syat! Tap! Tap!

Para shinobi Konoha berpencar, masing-masing mengambil posisi di dahan pohon besar yang berlainan. Hanya beberapa detik setelahnya, delapan shinobi muncul dan menghampiri mereka. Berhenti dihadapan para shinobi Konoha dengan tatapan tajam. Mereka menutupi wajah dengan masker namun tetap berpakaian jounin.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Shizune yang siap dengan kunai ditangannya.

"Siapapun kami bukanlah urusan kalian. Pergilah dari tempat ini jika tidak ingin kami habisi." ucap salah seorang diantara mereka. Tampaknya ia adalah ketuanya.

"Cih! Pasti mereka gerombolan para pembelot itu." komentar Raidou sambil menajamkan tatapannya.

Para pembelot saling berpandangan sejenak dan kemudian mengangguk.

Set~

Wush~

Seolah tidak sabar, kunai-kunai mulai dilemparkan lagi dari pihak musuh, memulai serangan. Tentu dengan sigap, para shinobi muda Konoha juga melempar kunai pada mereka.

TRING! TRING!

Adu senjata, perlawanan dimulai. Beberapa kunai dan shuriken mulai berserakan di tanah karena beradu dari senjata masing-masing ninja. Masing-masing tidak mau mengalah. Menggunakan kecepatan gerakan, saling menyerang tanpa henti. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat, elemen api dikeluarkan Genma dan Raidou. Api menghantam pihak musuh namun berhasil dihindari. Iwashi menggunakan senjatanya memburu mereka dan beradu kunai langsung ditangan

"Dokugiri!" Shizune menyemburkan kabut beracun.

Para musuh terjebak, "Jangan hisap asapnya! Kabutnya beracun, " perintah salah satu dari mereka.

"Shikomishindan!" ternyata Shizune langsung memburu mereka dengan jarum beracun yang disembunyikan di lengan bajunya.

Dua dari pihak musuh tidak dapat menghindari serangan dan terluka bakar akibat elemen api yang dikeluarkan kedua kalinya oleh para Shinobi Konoha, sedangkan salah seorang pihak musuh terkena jarum milik Shizune.

"Aaaa..."

Merasa tidak mampu menghadapi jounin Konoha, mereka menghentikkan perlawanan.

"Cepat bawa mereka!" perintah sang pemimpin. Beberapa dari mereka menghampiri rekan yang terluka dan bersiap pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kalian jangan senang dulu, pasti kami kembali nanti," ucap sang pemimpin, mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat pada kawan-kawannya kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Jadi hanya begitu saja kemampuan mereka" Raidou menggerutu.

"Apakah sebaiknya tidak kita kejar saja?" tanya Iwashi sedikit ragu, melemparkan pandangan pada Shizune.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu. Mereka lemah, kita bisa menghadapi mereka nanti, lagipula beberapa dari mereka sudah terluka" gumam Genma sambil menggigit senbon di mulutnya..

"Mereka... seperti tidak ada keinginan membunuh kita," ucap Shizune sambil memegang ujung dagunya.

"Eh?" Ketiga shinobi lainnya menautkan alisnya, mencoba mencerna ucapan Shizune  
Shizune menggeleng, "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Ayo! Kita harus segera pergi!" Shizune menghentakkan kakinya dan mulai melesat. Kemudian dalam hitungan detik, ketiga rekannya menyusul langkahnya.

* * *

"Kami shinobi dari Konohagakure. Perkenalkan, namaku Shizune." Shizune sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sewaktu memperkenalkan diri, tangannya tetap memeluk Tonton . Disampingnya ada Genma, Raidou dan Iwashi yang duduk sejajar disampingnya.

"Namaku Genma,"

"Aku Raidou,"

"Iwashi,"

Masing-masing bergantian memperkenalkan diri dengan hormat pada Kepala Negara dihadapan mereka. Keempat shinobi Konoha bersama seorang Kepala Negara Lembah, seorang penasehat dan dua orang jounin negara itu berkumpul dan duduk beralaskan tatami di sebuah ruangan pertemuan khusus. Ruangan itu digunakan untuk membicarakan setiap pertemuan antara para petinggi dan para shinobi mereka, begitulah yang mereka katakan.

"Namaku Todoroki." ucap sang pemimpin negara berumur sekitar 29 tahunan itu dengan senyumnya yang ramah.

"Ini penasihatku, Gazu, dan dua jounin kami, Raiga dan Michiru," Todoroki memperkenalkan penasehat dan jounin yang mendampinginya.

"Baiklah, kurasa kalian sudah tahu dari Hokage mengenai misi kalian." Todoroki memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya. Kami sudah diminta Hokage untuk menangkap para pembelot dan mencari penyusup yang berada diantara para jounin," Shizune menjawab namun terdengar ragu ketika mengatakan kata "penyusup" karena dua jounin berada didekat mereka. Matanya dilirikkan sesaat pada mereka dan kemudian dialihkan lagi.

Todoroki ikut melirik kepada dua orang jounin disampingnya namun kemudian tersenyum mengerti, tidak tampak sedikitpun raut wajah yang menunjukkan kalau ia panik.

"Tenang saja. Mereka adalah orang-orang kepercayaanku." lanjutnya.

Shizune terdiam sejenak, merasa tidak enak terhadap apa yang dilakukannya barusan, kemudian mengangguk, "Maaf,"

"Tidak apa-apa." ucap seorang jounin laki-laki berambut coklat yang bernama Raiga.

"Tapi Todoroki-sama, jika memang kami mengganggu, sebaiknya kami pergi saja," sela penasihat bernama Gazu, setengah mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri, wajah terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Tidak perlu begitu, Gazu." Todoroki mengisyaratkan tangannya, menyuruh Gazu kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Tapi..." Orang yang bernama Gazu itu terlihat ragu, namun setelah melirik kedua jounin mereka, ia menunduk dan tidak jadi membantah lagi.

"Baiklah," lanjutnya sambil kembali duduk dan membetulkan posisinya.

"Tentang para penyusup itu, apakah ada yang kalian curigai? Dan... bisakah anda menceritakan detailnya," kali ini Genma yang berbicara.

"Tidak ada yang kami curigai" Todoroki menggeleng. "Mereka menyerangku mungkin karena pengangkatan sebagai kepala negara beberapa bulan lalu. Pada waktu itu beberapa pihak memang tidak menyetujui aku terpilih sebagai Kepala Negara karena menganggapku bukan orang yang mampu, lagipula aku diangkat sebagai pemimpin negara ini karena atas permintaan dari temanku sendiri yang sebelumnya pemimpin negara ini. Dia menulis surat terakhirnya dan meyakinkan aku bahwa aku bisa menjabat sebagai pemimpin negara menggantikan dia. Dia telah meninggal karena sakit. Aku tidak tahu mengerti kenapa mereka tetap bersikeras membantahku waktu itu, tapi karena alasan mereka tidak kuat, aku tetap menjadi kepala di negara ini atas permintaan dan wasiat temanku. Sementara mereka yang tidak setuju menjauhiku. Aku mendapat surat ancaman bahwa aku harus berhenti kalau masih ingin tetap hidup." Todoroki menghela nafas sejenak.

"Bisa tunjukkan kedua surat itu?" tanya Shizune.

"Michiru, berikan surat ini," Todoroki mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubahnya dan memberikan pada jounin berparas cantik yang berdiri disampingnya. Kemudian Michiru segera memperlihatkan kertas itu pada Shizune. Shizune membacanya dan kemudian tiga rekannya juga bergantian membaca.

"Jadi mereka mengancam akan membunuh anda dalam waktu dekat?" tanya Genma. Todoroki mengangguk.

"Ya, Begitulah." Todoroki mengiyakan.

"Kurasa ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kalian beristirahat dulu. Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian." Todoroki mengalihkan pandangannya pada Michiru, "Tolong antarkan tamu kita ke ruang penginapan," perintahnya.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Michiru yang kemudian melemparkan pandangannya pada para shinobi Konoha.

"Silakan ikuti aku," pinta Michiru. Matanya menatap para Jounin Konoha, dan ketika tertuju pada Genma, tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah merah. Shizune yang melihat ekpresi itu langsung terkejut.

* * *

"Jadi?" Shizune menggumam sambil menautkan alisnya.

"Hn?" Michiru menolehkan kepalanya pada Shizune yang berjalan tepat disisinya.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan tentang Todoroki dari sudut pandangmu?" lanjut Shizune sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada jounin wanita disampingnya.

Michiru memandang ke arah jalanan yang akan kami telusuri, "Ya. Sebenarnya Todoroki-sama itu orang baik. Dia sangat peduli pada kepala negara yang sebelumnya menjabat, dan bahkan kepada semua rakyatnya. Kami sangat percaya padanya. Bahkan pada saat kepala negara sebelumnya meninggal dan Todoroki-sama yang menggantikan, kami langsung setuju. Tapi tidak lama setelah itu, baru terdengar kabar bahwa beberapa orang tidak setuju karena beliau tidak mampu. Beliau itu... sungguh baik, bahkan sangat percaya pada kami dan ketika ia mendengar salah seorang penyusup ada di antara kami, beliau tidak percaya. Namun, karena surat ancaman itu menunjukkan para pembelot mulai serius, Gazu-san langsung meminta bantuan kalian walaupun Todoroki-sama tidak menginginkannya. Todoroki-sama bahkan berniat mengundurkan diri seandainya kami tidak melarangnya."

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" selidik Shizune. Ketiga rekan teamnya mendengarkan percakapan mereka sambil mengikuti langkahnya.

"Aku dan Raiga sebenarnya saudara pemimpin yang sebelumnya. Todoroki-sama sangat percaya pada kami. Kalau penasihat Gazu memang sudah menjadi penasihat sebelumnya. Dia penasihat negara yang sangat setia, bahkan ketika Todoroki-sama mendapat ancaman, Gazulah yang paling khawatir dan segera meminta bantuan pada kalian, para shinobi Konoha." Michiru berhenti. Rupanya mereka sudah sampai di kamar penginapan untuk mereka.

"Shizune-san silakan, ini kamar untuk anda, silakan masuk, dan untuk yang nanti akan kuantar ke kamar kalian" Michiru tersenyum.

"Aaah, aku masuknya nanti saja, aku ingin tahu kamar untuk mereka juga," Shizune nolak tawaran Michiru sambil tetap memperhatikan Genma, jelas sekali ia cemburu, untung saja tidak ada yang menyadari.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, silakan," lanjut Michiru sambil mengangguk.

"Buik... Buik..." Tonton seperti menggumamkan sesuatu.

* * *

"Menurut kalian bagaimana?" tanya Shizune pada ketiga rekannya ketika mereka berempat berkumpul di satu ruangan.

" Kita harus membuat secepatnya strategi untuk mengangkap mereka," jawab Raidou sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"TOLONG!"

"Suara itu..." gumam Iwashi.

"Itu suara Todoroki... Cepat kita kesana! " teriak Genma sambil berlari menghambur keluar ruangan, begitu juga Shizune, Tonton, Raidou dan Iwashi segera berlari.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
